Snake bit
by Kindred01
Summary: Draco cased a dark spell at Harry and it had awaken something inside of him
1. Chapter 1

It was in Harry's 6 year, when his life took a huge change it started when he was knocked out between classes. Draco was pissed off that Harry beat him the last Quidditch match so between DADA class and potion class he tried out a new spell he found in one of his dad's books "SANGUINEM EVIGILANTES!" _(Blood waking)_ He shouts pointing his wand at Harry. The dark hair teen looks around just as he see the red light of the spell hit him sending him flying across the hall and out the window, Draco paled as he watched the stain glass window brake at the dark hair rival falling though "Oh no." He said running off after other students start looking at him.

Harry was in the hospital wing in Hogwarts, he was sat on the bed shivering at the normally warm room Madam Pomfrey was worried at this and did a few scans, Harry watched her face widen in shock and looked "What? What's wrong?" Harry asked starting to panic

"I don't know Harry ... I will have to get a someone in."

"Has Malfoy killed me?"

"No no you're not going to die." She said calming him as she walked away. Harry started scratching at hard bits of skin that started to appear on his arm, hands and by the time someone from St Mungo's come to the school and Dumbledore is called to the hospital wing the hard skin is around his eyes.

The Healer from St Mungo's did his own tests on Harry, frowning a little he shooed the headmaster away before sitting in front of Harry "Okay Harry do you know if anyone in your family were Naga's?"

"No." He said the Healer nodded as rubbed the back of his head

"Have you ever been bitten by a poisons snake in the magic world?" he asked

"Just a basilisk, but the Head Master's Phoenix stops the poisoning from killing me." He said, looking down into Harry's notes

"Could you already feel the effects of the poison?" Harry nodded as he rubbed his eyes, the Healer saw the teen's pupil have turned into slits, and he sighed

"Okay Harry I think I know what is happening." He said

"What?" Harry gasped moving forward, the older wizard smiled at him

"The Phoenix stopped you from dying stopping the poison in its tracks; you might have felt tried for a couple of days after words…" Harry nods "…right so you already had the Basilisk poison in your blood when he healed you. The spell that young Malfoy used is one that is used by dark wizards to awaken dormant creature blood in a person." Harry blinked at the man

"Are you saying that Draco fucking Malfoy had turned me into a Naga!" He yelled

"Well sort of you're not going to lose your legs or anything like that, you're just going to grow some scales and a few other things as well." He said the dark teen was shaking his head starting to panic

"W...What's going to happen to me? A…am I going to be kicked out of Hogwarts!" He cried out as he stood up

"No Harry they won't kick you out, relax."

"HOW CAN I RELAX I'M ALREADY HAVING PROBLEMS I DON'T…"

"POPPY!" The healer yelled as he tried to calm Harry down.

After giving Harry a sleeping potion they left the teen to sleep curled up under many layers of blankets and a heating spell Dumbledore stood there with Snape, Madam Pomfrey the Healer from St Mungo's and Mcgonagall "I want Mr Malfoy expelled." Mcgonagall said

"I don't think that is necessary." Snape said looking at her

"Severus he used a dark spell that he learnt from his father." She said looking at him, in all honesty Snape had nothing to say on that

"Severus I'm afraid the aruras have been called because of the spell he used." Dumbledore said, the dark hair man looked at him

"You're throwing Draco to the aruras for that pampered brat?"

"Pampered?" Poppy yelled, Albus looked at the Medwitch and tried to stop her from saying any more but she was having none of that "That poor lad is not pampered at the being of each year he has come to me with a glamour on and once it off…" she stops and takes a deep breath "That boy has been beaten more times than I've seen and each time I patch him up and tell Albus only to have that boy come back here hiding a broken ribs, black eyes, cuts!" She yelled waking the others kids in the hospital wing.

The other look at the headmaster waiting for him to say something, "Severus I need you to look for a way to get rid of creature gene." He said, the Healer snapped his head up at him

"You can't the spell that boy used has locked the snake blood with his human blood trying to remove it will kill him." He said, he was shocked that the head master would even say that

"Are you sure it will kill him?" Albus asked

"Yes!"

"Umm now we have a problem." He said

"Look here Dumbledore, that boy is going through a change that is terrifying he doesn't need your meddling what he needs is someone who cares for him if you can't give him then I will remove Mr Potter from this environment to somewhere safe!" The white hair wizard looked at the Healer

"Enough of this Harry is a sleep and will be for a long while." Poppy said

"I'm going to call Remus." Mcgonagall said walking away, Dumbldore looked worried and followed her out the hospital wing, Snape just stood silently looking at the dark hair boy on the bed

"Is he really beaten Poppy?" he asked

"Remember a boy about 5 years ago he was in your house, his father abused him."

"It's not that bad? Is it?" he asked

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up in the night to something slithering over arm; he turned slightly feeling the tight coils around his body tight slightly. He let out a gasp as he opens his eyes ready to see what had him so tied up and saw a snake liked tail warped round him …Oh god no!… his name screamed to him as he tried to open his mouth to scream but found he couldn't find his voice. He tried to wiggle his way out of the coils and tried to push them off but found that they held onto him even tighter and earned him a pair of fangs into his neck. There was a pair of hands on him that was not his …Naga another on a full one?…Harry's mind raced in panic as he felt something blunt pushed into him, he let out a whimper as he felt what he could only imagine was the other Naga's cock in side of him, the teeth in the back of his neck were keeping him still forcing his body onto his stomach as the Naga started to move.

The teen woke up in the morning with a scream and thrashing about in the hospital bed, bring Poppy to his side and the Healer from St Mongo's was following behind the medwitch. They got to Harry's bed and froze for half a second before the Healer looked around the hospital wing "You have another Naga?" He asked Poppy

"No no we don't!" She said as he moved to Harry's side and gave Harry a calming drafts "Shhh Harry it okay jus drink this and tell us what happen. The Healer saw blood in a few places on the bed especially by the boy's backside and neck; he moved to clean the back of Harry's neck noticing the teen wince "Okay sweet heart tell us what happen?" The Medwitch asked

"I...I don't know." He whimpered feeling his whole body ache "I woke up and and felt something tight around me I was scales I tried to get out but it put its fangs into my neck and then then…Nothing?" Harry whispered

"It's was a control bite many animals do it to control their breeding partners." The healer said, Harry looked back at him with wide eyes

"Bre…Breeding?"

"I'm sorry Harry it looks like another Naga found you and their…"

"No it was a basilisk." Both stood rooted to the spot as they looked at the teen

"Are you sure?" Harry just nodded feeling suddenly sleepy "Just sleep we will look after you okay." Poppy whispered to him as she ran her fingers though his hair.

"Are you sure a basilisk?" Dumbledore asked, the two healers nodded as the elderly Headmaster looked over Harry who was busy huddling himself under a pile of blankets "Harry killed the only one in his second years." He said

"It must have laid eggs at some point, basilisk has been known to change their form slightly to lure their pry, it might have seen that Harry was human and change to suit its needs." The healer said to him and the man next to him

"Needs what need are these?" The man asked and this is where the healer knew it was the Werewolf they were talking about the day before

"To breed, it seems to have chosen Harry as his mate." He said, Dumbledore looked at him and felt this eyes twitch

"And did the basilisk successfully…" the headmaster stopped and waved his hand to express what he was saying

"I believe he has but we won't know more until his 3rd week that is when he will start showing signs, if it runs as a normal naga pregnancy."

"And if it's not a normal naga pregnancy?" The wolf asked angrily

"Then it will just be normal human pregnancy." He told him "Harry is a strong boy he will get through this."

"Well if he is then we should make sure and get rid of it." Dumbledore said making the three adults turn to look at him "It's for the best for Harry…"

"Don't start it's the best for Harry Dumbledore, you've never done what's best for my cub. If Harry wants to get rid of it then it's up to him not to you." Remus growled at him as he walked over to Harry who was looking u at him though the blankets "You alright in there Harry?" Remus smiled

"Not warm enough." Harry mumbled, chuckling Remus cased another heating charm over him

"Better?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore watched before he moved closer to Harry, putting on his fake grandfather act for Harry but the teen saw right thought it and watched the old man closely "Harry now I know how scary all this is for you, but you need to think of the bigger picture my boy there is nothing we can do about your 'creature' side but we can do something about you being pregnant." Harry let out a hiss making Dumbledore look at him as Harry move out from under the warm blankets

"Keep your wrinkly bone hands away from me." Harry growled "I will not let you kill my child!" Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and teen sat back down and looked at him and blinked at him

"We couldn't understand you."

"Oh." Harry said as he turned back at Dumbledore and spoke " I don't want you anywhere near my child or me." Harry said as he looked back at Remus "Better?"

"Much." The wolf smiled.

Snape walked into the hospital wing with Draco by his side, the blonde looked down at the floor with a frown, Harry frowned at he saw the blonde next to the Potion master, the dark hair teen notice that the blonde looked like he hadn't slept in a while and he was peaky "Potter, the Ministry have decided to have Draco serve you until you finish school." Harry cocked his head to the side and looked to Draco

"Why? He tried to kill me?" Harry asked eyeing Draco up, the blonde looked at him before looking away

"It's his punishment." Snape tells him, it was the last thing he wanted to do is forced these two together, it like milk and orange juice.

"And mine, I have to suffer listening to him bitch how hard done by he is." Harry growled, the blonde seem to just stare at Harry to afraid to move from where he stood

"Harry the Ministry are not going to back down." Snape tells him, Harry sighs as he looked at the blonde

"Alright, he can 'serve me'."


	3. Chapter 3

3 Months

Draco was pissed as he served Harry, especially as he the dark hair teen was making it difficult for him by avoiding him he walked into Harry personal chambers to find the teen laying in front of the fire wearing PJ bottoms and a tank top, he stop and blinked at the image in front of him before shaking his head "Do you know if you attack a basilisk breeding partner then the basilisk will hunt you down and kill you or if they think your able to impregnate you." He said

"Wow that is fascinating Potter but can you please put some clothes on, that Dover guy from St Mongo's wants to see you." Harry sat up on his elbows and looked at the blonde

"I'm telling that bit of riveting bit of imfo for to tell you some random crap but to inform you that if you try any shit with me my breeding partner might use you next." He said, Draco paled at Harry as what he told him sunk into his brain... it wouldn't, would it? Oh god I can't even hex him!…he told himself " and tell Dover to come here, the castle is to cold and I'm sick of Dumbldork following me." The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Harry

"He is getting to be a bit of a stalker." The blonde said, Harry nodded at him and sat up his back facing the fire place

"You don't like him." Harry said, Draco new it wasn't a question but still answered

"I don't dislike it loathe, I loathe that withered up wrinkly chicken." He said, Harry tilted his head and shuddered at the wrinkling chicken imagine "I loathe him more than you." He added

"Thanks I will take that as a compliment." He said

"You should, it might be the only one you will ever get from me." Draco told him as he walked back out the chambers

"Prick." Harry muttered as he left.

Dover walked in seeing Harry by the fire place and he smiled "Still haven't gotten use to your new body temp I see." He told him as he sat on the floor with him; Harry grinned at him and sat up more

"No, its very where, one minute I feel like I'm freezing my arse off then the next minute I boiling." He said frowning with a sigh; Dover chuckled and checked Harry out looking into his snake like eyes to the slowly darken scales around his eyes moving down his neck

"That is normal; it will take time for your body to get use to your new temp but as you might be pregnant your body will crave heat." Harry nodded and let out a sigh as he wondered where Draco got to.

After Draco showed Dover to Harry's chambers the blonde went to see his god father. Stepping into the potion master's chambers he stood there seeing his father sat by the fire place "Ah Draco how is our Naga doing?" The elder blonde asked

"He's having problems normalizing his body heat." Draco answered as he walked up to them

"The Dark wants to know if he is pregnant." Lucius asked him, Draco looked at him and remembered what Harry told him "Draco!" Luicus called him

"I don't know, it maybe some time before we do know but the way he's acting I as he is, he's sent me out a few times to get some muggle food." Lucius looked at him

"Muggle food?"

"Yeah it's meat in between two bits of round bed with some kind of red sauces and some green pant." He said

"It's called a burger and it's not too bad." Snape said, Luicus nodded and smiled at the blonde

"Yes I seem to remember those." He smiled; Draco was confused but dropped the matter as he stood there

"Can I ask why the Dark Lord wants Potter as a Naga?" Luicus looked towards his son again and gives him a hard look as if to say should I tell you, Snape looked at Luicus and sighed

"Tell the boy." He said sharply

"Alright, he wants to makes sure Harry is out of the way, he wants the boy to see Dumbledore for what really is and he will find Hogwarts is no longer safe and leave." Lucius said, Draco just shook his head

"He won't leave not while the basilisk is here, it will protect him from any harm that will come his way." Draco told them

"Yes this is true but Vetus will protect the boy most likely bring him to the Dark Lord." Snape said as he leaned back in his chair as he looked at 3rd years home work "You know I am starting to worry about my house half of Slytherin are becoming more thick each year." He said

"Sorry can we go back to the fact that you know the snake that raped Harry?" Draco asked, Lucius smiled at Snape as they both turned to the blonde

"I wouldn't call it rape Draco and 'Harry' seem quite happy?" Luicus asked him, the blonde teen frowned and tilted his head

"You planed this didn't you... you and the Dark Lord you knew that the basilisk will breed him!"


	4. Chapter 4

Month later

Harry once again felt the tight embrace of scales around his body, he open his eyes and laid there looking into the dark road feeling the heat come from the other body on the bed. The breath was cool against his skin and it made him shiver as the arms and coil of a tail held him tighter. Harry lie in his bed and felt they a pair hands on his slight bump rubbing it softly like you would with a puppy or a rabbit "Hello mate." He hissed, Harry held his breath and turned to look at him for the first time

"W...Why are you back?" Harry asked him as he looked at the Basilisk, the half scaled face looked at Harry and smiled at him as he continued to rub his bump, his eyes were slit like with amber glow to them. Bite his lips he reached up to touched the scales on the Naga's face

"For you and our hatchlings, there's whispering on the air that the old man is trying to hurt you."

The Naga moved from Harry's bed and pulled the teen up from the bed to his feet "What are you doing?" Harry asked him, Vetus touched the teen's face

"We're leaving for some where safe." He told him

"Safe?" Harry asked "Where?"

"He calls himself Vold…"

"Voldemort?" Harry gasped as he pulled away from him; Vetus looked at him oddly as he saw the tee shake his head "You want to take me to Voldemort? Are you insane… no scratch that I AM!" Harry yelled as he moved to get his wand

"Mate…"

"Don't mate me… you want to serve me up to that whack job… he is just as bad as Dumbledore!" Vetus slither over to Harry and took his arm and tried to stop the teen from fighting him "He wants to kill me he wants me dead and your helping him!" Harry yelled hitting him with his hand.

The bed room door busted open to show both Remus and Draco running in with their wands out, Vetus hissed and warped himself around Harry "No no stop don't hurt them…their my friends…well he is not sure about him!" Harry said, Draco frowned

"Hey? I have to rub your feet and go out on midnight craving runs!" Draco said

"You're still the one who hexed me." Harry said as the coils moved off his body

"Ummm who's this?" Remus asked

"Vetus." Draco said without thinking, all eyes turned to the blonde

"What did you say?" Remus asked the teen next to him. Draco looked down at the floor; Harry looked at him and frowned at him

"Draco?" Harry called out, the blonde bit his lip as he looked up at the Naga standing there, he was still terrified that if anything happens to Harry and the hatchlings that the Vetus will go for him.

"It's the Dark Lord's plan to get your out of the war, he wanted you to see what Dumbledore is really like because...beacuse..."

"Did you father give that spell?" Harry asked, his voice was calm there was nothing to tell Draco if Harry was mad at him or not

"Yes, he said because you were bit by basilisk and lived it will still be in your blood and all we need to do is awaken it…" Draco stopped as Harry walked up to him and looked at him before looking back at Remus and the turned his head back to Draco

"If wasn't for the fact that I know your sleeping with Remus I would hit you and might let Vetus eat you, but I'm not I am however wanting you to tell the Voldemort that I will be coming to his home and if he or his filthy Death Eaters touch me or any one I care about I will send my mate to kill him." Harry said as he turned away and walked back to bed.

Remus took Draco out the room while keeping an eye on Vetus, the Naga just hissed at them watching them leave closing the door. Draco looked down at the floor as Remus led the blonde back to the room they have been sharing "You're mad at me." Draco said,

"Very Dragon." Remus told him as he moved his hand from the small of Draco's back to the blonde's neck "I'm angry that you put my pup in danger when we had a deal of no more lying." He said

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered as they moved into their bed room

"I know you are Dragon."

"I'm going to be punished aren't I?" Remus hummed as he got Draco to sit down on the bed

"You are my submissive you knew what you were getting into when we mated." Remus told him, his voice full of control, Draco knew how close it was to the full moon and how tight Remus held his control week before the full moon, and little by little that control slipped and it was one of the reasons why Draco thought of his ex professor sex that once his control was gone he was wild and rough and he loved it.

"I know I'm sorry."

"Strip."


End file.
